Our Day
by UniGon
Summary: Perjalanan kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah kehidupan yang konyol dan memalukan ketika ia bertemu dengan Kai saat SMA. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semua berubah menjadi hari yang bahagia tentunya ditambah dengan kehadiran Jong Soo. YAOI! DLDR! KAISOO! Need Review(s)!


**Hallo semuanya... Kali ini, aku update fanfiction ini bersamaan sama beberapa fanfiction lainnya. Jangan lupa baca dan review yang lain juga ya... Heheheh... Ok, kali ini aku bawa FF KaiSoo Oneshoot.**

**Note: FF ini bakal ada seri selanjutnya tapi bukan chapter ya (macam sequel gitu lah...). So, don't forget to review if you want it ya... GOMAWO...^^**

**Credit poster: Vanila Milk at HSG**

**Gak pake basa basi, Check This Out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gelak tawa tak tertahankan itu keluar dari mulut seorang namja berparas manis yang tengah duduk seraya membawa sebuah album foto besar berisi puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan foto-foto orang yang ia kenal termasuk dirinya sendiri. Suara gelak tawanya memang sudah berhenti, tapi seulas senyuman manis tetap terpajang di bibirnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?", tanya seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan yang baru saja datang dari dapur seraya membawa 2 cangkir coklat hangat.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat foto kita sejak SMA sampai sekarang. Jujur, aku geli ketika harus mengingat betapa culunnya diriku dulu dan betapa nakalnya dirimu dulu, Kai...", ungkap namja manis tersebut.

Namja berkulit tan atau sebut saja Kai pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namja sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku tetap tampan, bukan?", tanya Kai seraya duduk dan memeluk namja manis tersebut atau mari kita sebut Kyungsoo dari samping serta tak lupa menumpu dagunya tepat di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku akui itu...", aku Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah.

Mereka kembali terlarut dalam ingatan masa lalu mereka yang sangat indah dan sempurna sejak mereka bertemu saat SMA.

"Hyung..."

"Hem?"

"Aku jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, Hyung. Itu adalah kejadian yang sangat-sangat aku syukuri karena aku dipertemukan dengan seorang malaikat tak bersayap sepertimu.", bisik Kai seraya melirik Kyungsoo yang semakin salah tingkah karena ucapan Kai tadi.

**Flashback...**

"Aigoo... Aku suka hari seperti ini. Bolos saat pelajaran matematika dan kembali ke sekolah saat pelajaran seni.", ucap Kai seraya memantul-mantulkan bola basket saat berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Aku juga...", ujar namja bermata rusa (sebut saja Luhan) seraya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Mungkin kita perlu melakukan itu lain kali saat pelajaran fisika...", ujar namja tinggi berambut blonde (sebut saja Kris).

"Aku sangat setuju!", ujar namja tinggi lainnya dengan senyum tololnya (mari sebut dia Chanyeol)

Kai berbalik sehingga membuatnya berjalan mundur.

"Kau tahu, Kris Hyung. Ingat janjiku ini. Aku akan mencium orang yang aku suka jika aku kalah dari di permainan basket selanjutnya. Bagaimana?", taruh Kai sementara Kris hanya menyeringai malas seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi kau tak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa, Kai. Bagaimana kau akan mencium seseorang?", tanya namja berkulit putih susu (sebut saja Sehun).

"Oh, ayolah... Itu hal asghksyrkmfnf...", Kai dengan senangnya mengoceh ria seraya berjalan mundur tentunya.

Para hyung yang mendengar ocehan Kai hanya bisa menunjukkan poker face karena terlalu malas mendengar ocehan tak jelas dan tak bermutu namja berkulit tan ini.

Hingga, ia tak melihat seorang namja tengah berjalan di belakangnya (sebenarnya di depan Kai jika ia tak berjalan mundur).

"Kai, lihat jalanmu!", ujar Chanyeol heboh namun tetap tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Kai.

"...aku akan buktikan itu!", ujar Kai dengan percaya diri dan mengakhiri ocehan tak jelasnya.

Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, ia malah memulai masalah baru sekarang.

BRUUKK!  
Kai pun terjungkal setelah berhasil menabrak seorang namja yang juga jatuh bersamaan dengannya..

"Sudah kuduga...", gumam Sehun seraya sedikit manatap miris pada Kai dan namja yang Kai tabrak itu.

"Hei! Kalian!", suara tak asing itu seketika membuat Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun terbelalak kaget dan langsung panik.

"KABUR!", teriak Chanyeol dan kemudian melarikan diri bersama yang lainnya kecuali Kai dari kejaran sang guru matematika.

Sementara itu, Kai masih juga mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa sakit setelah terjungkal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja.", sesal Kai seraya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Gwaenchanha...", ucap namja yang ia tabrak itu ketika mengambil bukunya yang berserakan.

Kai langsung membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari betapa manis namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Jong In ssi...", panggil namja manis itu seraya melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kai.

"Eh? Mianhae... Aku pergi dulu.", ujar Kai setelah mereka berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seraya menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Kai bingung.

"Oh tidak... Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Apa iya harus aku tanyakan? Ck, tapi itu pasti memalukan.", gumam Kai dalam hati seraya tersenyum tak jelas lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu dan di sinilah namja berkulit tan itu sekarang, di sebuah lapangan hijau berukuran 9x18 meter, apalagi kalau bukan lapangan basket. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia membolos saat pelajaran matematika.

"Kau masih akan membuktikan janjimu itu? Apa kau sudah ada orang untuk kau cium?", tanya Kris seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja! Tapi tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan menang dalam perlombaan hari ini.", ucap Kai dengan percaya dirinya.

Pertandingan 3 lawan 3 itu dimulai. Tim Kris terdiri dari Luhan, Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri sementara tim Kai terdiri dari Sehun, Tao dan dirinya sendiri tentunya. Permainan itu berlangsung sengit karena dalam perjanjian pertandingan mereka, hanya diberi waktu 15 menit untuk mencetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tak lama, jam istirahat sekolah pun di mulai dan banyak orang yang menonton pertandingan konyol mereka itu termasuk orang yang kau cintai, Kyungsoo. Banyak orang yang bersorak meneriakan nama jagoan mereka.

Lima menit pertama, tim Kai unggul 5 poin di atas tim Kris tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, tim Kris semakin mendominasi dan pada akhirnya, tim Kris menang dalam pertandingan itu.

"Kau kalah, Jong In... Kau akan mencium siapa sekarang?", tanya Kris dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau bermain curang, Hyung! Di kelompokmu ada 2 orang yang setinggi tiang listrik sementara di tempatku? Kau bisa lihat kan, Hyung!", protes Kai tak terima.

"Kau yang memilih timmu sendiri! Kau tak bisa membodohiku, Kai!", ujar Kris lantang seraya mengelap keringat yang menetes deras dari dahinya.

"Ck, baiklah. Akan kulakukan sekarang! Karena aku jantan, maka aku akan cium orang itu sekarang.", ujar Kai dengan percaya diri lebih dari luar biasa.

"Apa dia akan membuat malu dirinya sendiri lagi?", gumam Tao seraya menatap miris pada Kai.

Kai mengambil toa kecil yang sengaja ia bawa hanya untuk memenuhi taruhannya ini.

"Perhatian! Karena aku kalah dalam pertandingan basket kali ini, sebagaimana yang sudah aku janjikan pada Kris hyung, aku akan mencium seseorang yang aku sukai dan orang itu ada di sekitar lapangan ini.", ujar Kai lantang dengan toa seraya melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di tempat duduk penonton.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kai dengan toa.

Semua orang bersorak setuju dan bertepuk tangan meriah atas pernyataan Kai tadi sementara para hyung-nya termasuk juga Sehun hanya bisa menatap kaget.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar akan melakukan itu?", gumam Kris tak percaya dengan tatapan cengok.

"Ini jelas tak bisa dibiarkan.", gumam Sehun langsung namun Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan saja... Biarkan dia sesekali menepati janjinya...", ujar Luhan.

"Apa? Tapi tidak bisa seperti itu, Hyung..."

"Dengarkan saja dulu apa yang ingin ia katakan dan lihat apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Anggap saja kita menonton film dengan ticket limited edition.", bisik Luhan.

"Kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku mulai menyukai orang ini tepat 1 minggu yang lalu. Terdengar konyol tapi aku yakin aku menyukainya bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Dan dia sekarang ada di sini. Tengah duduk di sekitar kalian dengan pakaian putih sama seperti kita dan dia adalah... Do Kyungsoo Hyung dari kelas XI E. Untuk Kyungsoo hyung, kuharap kau mau masuk ke lapangan sekarang.", jelas Kai dengan toa seraya tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatap horor ke arahnya.

Luhan dan Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo di kursi penonton namun, Kyungsoo terus menolak keinginan tersebut dan beralih mengatakan jika Do Kyungsoo yang Kai maksud bukanlah dirinya. Ada-ada saja, bukan? Jelas dia berbohong.

"Hyung...", suara itu membuat Luhan dan Tao berhenti membujuk Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbelalak.

"K..Kai?", gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya ketika Kai yang justru menghampirinya di kursi penonton. Entah sejak kapan Kai ada di sana.

"Kalian berdua kembalilah ke lapangan.", suruh Kai pada Luhan dan Tao.

Kini, semua tatapan tertuju pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang ada di kursi penonton. Mereka mungkin akan menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, sepertinya yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku... Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hyung...", ujar Kai to the point dengan gugupnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat keget lalu terlihat bingung.

"Hyung tak harus menjawabnya sekarang tapi..."

Kai kemudian menarik bahu Kyungsoo cepat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Semua orang bersorak sorai karena kelakuan Kai itu. Sementara Kyungsoo? Ia terlalu kaget untuk merangsang apa terjadi sebenarnya. Otaknya kosong sekarang. Hanya ada rasa kaget yang menguasai otaknya.

Ok, kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah first kiss seorang Do Kyungsoo, sang murid terkenal dengan suara merdu nan indahnya itu. Wajar jika ia sangat gugup.

Kai mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak percaya dengan kelakuan hoobae yang baru ia kenal 1 minggu yang lalu. Kai hanya tengah berusaha membuktikan betapa ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia yakin itu.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, Kyungsoo Hyung...", bisik Kai setelah melepas tautan mereka.

**Flashback end...**

"Itu konyol dan memalukan, Kai!", ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia ingat bagaimana first kiss-nya diambil oleh Kai.

"Heheh.. Lagi pula kau senang karena aku yang mengambil first kiss-mu, kan?", goda Kai seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Aish.. Apa-apaan sih?", gerutu Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan salah tingkahnya.

"Jujur saja...", goda Kai lagi.

"Tidak..Aku... er... Biasa saja...", ujar Kyungsoo gugup.

"Hyung..."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Tatapannya seakan terkunci oleh tatapan lembut Kai padanya.

Perlahan, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika Kai sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu, Hyung...", bisik Kai lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo spontan membuka matanya dan mendapati Kai menatapnya geli dan seakan tengah menahan tawa. Tak butuh waktu lama, suara tawa Kai pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk menatap Kai lagi, ia hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat semakin manis di mata Kai.

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju halaman belakang membuat tawa Kai berhenti seketika.

"Apa dia ngambek?", gumam Kai khawatir.

Kai berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang seraya menatap langit dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung...", ujar Kai.

"Mau apalagi? Mau menjahiliku lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya bercanda... Mianhae, ne...", sesal Kai seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Lupakan saja. Lagi pula aku tak marah.", ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum dan memegang lengan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hyung..."

"Sejak tadi kau terus memanggilku dengan manja seperti itu. Ada apa, huh? Tak biasanya kau manja seperti ini.", tanya Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu, Hyung... Aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini.", bisik Kai sambil tetap memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ketika mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"Menghadaplah padaku, Hyung...", suruh Kai seraya melepas pelukannya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Kai. Pandangan seakan terkunci oleh tatapan lembut Kai. Senyum Kai bisa saja membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh saking lemasnya. Ia sangat mudah luluh dengan senyum lembut Kai padanya selama ini.

"Saranghae...", ujar Kai.

"Nado saranghae, Kai ah...", balas Kyungsoo.

Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak yang terbentang antara dirinya dan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Kyungsoo. Semakin dekat hingga mereka merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain. Mereka menutup mata mereka.

CHUP...

Bibir Kai pun menempel tepat di bibir Kyungsoo. Sejauh ini Kai hanya menempelkan bibirnya, berusaha meresapi manisnya bibir Kyungsoo yang membuatnya candu. Kini, Kai perlahan melumat bibir Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan apa yang Kai inginkan tanpa penolakan mungkin karena ia sendiri juga rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Hanya si dancer Kim Jong In dan si penyanyi Do Kyungsoo.

"Auw...", erang Kai ketika ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya sekaligus menganggu kegiatan mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo spontan menoleh ke atas pohon dan ternyata seekor tupai lewat dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan buah bawaannya dan tentunya jatuh menimpa Kai. Mereka saling melempar pandang lalu tak lama, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Dasar tupai nakal...", gerutu Kai sambil tetap tertawa.

"HUEK..."

"Hyung? Gwaenchanhayo?", tanya Kai panik ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja seperti akan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sepertinya penyakit maag-ku kumat, Kai... HUEK...", jelas Kyungsoo sebelum ia berlari ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan perasaan mual tak tertahankan menyerangnya.

"Hyung... Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu muntah hanya karena maag, Hyung. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit.", ajak Kai khawatir ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Kai hanya bisa duduk termenung dengan tatapan khawatir di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di otaknya. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa Kyungsoo tak kunjung keluar? Apa terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo?

"Jong In ah...", suara itu membuat Kai menoleh ke arah seorang namja berkulit putih yang tengah berdiri menatap dirinya. Tak lupa, namja berkulit putih itu juga datang bersama namja tinggi dan seorang namja kecil yang tengah memegang erat tangannya.

"Oh? Yi Xing hyung? Kris hyung? Kapan kalian datang dari Kanada? Siapa namja kecil ini?", tanya Kai.

"Kami kembali sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu... Namja kecil ini, dia anak kami... Kevin, beri salam pada Jong In ahjussi dulu.", jelas Yi Xing seraya tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jogging ahjussi. My name is Kevin. Nice to meet you, Ahjussi.", sapa namja kecil bernama Kevin itu.

"Aigoo, Kevin! Namanya Jong In ahjussi bukan jogging ahjussi. Jong In, Kevin! JONG IN...", ujar Kris gemas seraya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Kevin.

"Jogging ahjussi!", ucap Kevin kukuh.

"Jong... In... Let me spell his name. Jey (J) - Ou (O) - En (N) - Ji (G) - Ai (I) - En (N) and we call him Jong In. Did you get it, Kevin?", jelas Kris seraya mengelus rambut Kevin.

"Jong In ahjussi!", ujar Kevin senang seraya bertepuk tangan. Membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Kai? Terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo?", tanya Yi Xing seraya duduk di samping Kai.

"Dia mengaku mual dan merasa pening sejak tadi pagi. Lalu, sekitar 1 jam yang lalu ia muntah-muntah hingga ia pucat pasi. Kupikir dia maag karena selama beberapa hari ini, nafsu makan Kyungsoo hyung sedikit menurun.", jelas Kai.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan muntah hanya karena maag. Maag-nya tidak separah itu menurutku.", ujar Yi Xing bingung.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu...", ujar Kai lalu meneguk minuman yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Mungkin dia hamil?", celetuk Kris.

PRUSH!

"Eh? Ke...Kevin?", Kai langsung gelagapan ketika menyadari ia menyembur wajah Kevin dengan minumannya seraya sedikit mengusap air yang ia semburkan ke wajah Kevin.

"Hiks...Hiks... DADDY!", seru Kevin seraya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin terlalu shock karena semburan Kai tadi.

"Aigoo.. Kevin... Kevin... Uljima, ne... Daddy and Papa are here. Don't cry, Kevin. Ssst...", ujar Kris berusaha menenangkan Kevin seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kevin dan tentunya menggendong Kevin. Tak lupa, Kai juga mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Yi Xing dan Kris.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kai...", ujar Yi Xing seraya tersenyum kecil ketika Kris membawa Kevin pergi ke taman rumah sakit.

"Aku iri pada kalian. Kalian diberikan namja kecil imut seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat.."

"Tapi dia cerewet seperti Kris hyung dan jahil sepertiku. Untungnya ia penurut sepertiku dan cerdas seperti Kris walau mereka berdua terkadang terlihat tolol ketika bersama-sama.", jelas Yi Xing.

"Apa di sini ada keluarga dari Do Kyungsoo?", tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Saya, Dok. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa terjadi hal buruk padanya? Katakan padaku, Dok!", tanya Kai histeris dan khawatir.

"Memalukan...", gumam Yi Xing dalam hati.

"Temui saja ia di dalam dan kau akan tahu hal yang terjadi padanya..", ucap dokter itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dan menemui Kyungsoo.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur pasien seraya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kyungsoo hyung...", ujar Kai dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Menenggelamkan wajah Kyungsoo di dada bidangnya.

"Kai ah...", lirih Kyungsoo di sela tangisannya.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung?", tanya Kai khawatir namun Kyungsoo malah semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Dok, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa terjadi hal buruk?", tanya Kai khawatir pada sang dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa kau lihat saja barang yang suamimu bawa itu? Kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi.", ujar dokter itu seraya tersenyum.

Kai menatap bingung dan mengambil barang yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Tespek? Apa-apaan ini? Ia kembali mencermati tespek itu dan...

"Po...positif? Ja...jadi aku akan jadi seorang ayah, Hyung?", tanya Kai shock.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Aigoo, Hyung! Terima kasih, Hyung! Terima kasih... Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal? Kenapa aku malah bodoh seperti ini? Hyung...", rancau Kai saking gembiranya seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Appa akan menunggumu, ne... Cepatlah lahir, Jong Soo ah...", bisik Kai seraya tersenyum dan mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Yi Xing dan Kris serta Kevin yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya mereka menyusul kita, ya..." ucap Yi Xing.

"Ne... Aku juga ikut senang...", ucap Kris seraya merangkul pundak Yi Xing dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

"HUE! Daddy and appa aren't love me anymore!", seru Kevin seraya menangis lagi karena merasa tak diperdulikan.

"Aniyo, Kevin ah... Kami masih menyayangimu, kok...", ucap Yi Xing seraya menggendong Kevin.

* * *

_**9 months later...**_

Seorang namja berparas manis itu masih terbaring di tempat tidur pasien sebuah ruangan minimalis dengan bau obat-obatan yang sedikit menyengat. Namja itu terus memberikan senyuman manisnya. Sementara itu, seorang namja berkulit tan masih setia menimang-nimang seorang bayi laki-laki yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan.

"Kau beri nama siapa?", tanya Yi Xing penasaran.

"Hem... Kim Jong Soo... Ya! Kim Jong Soo...", ujar Kai.

"Neomu kyeopta...", ujar seorang namja bermata panda siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

"Dia mirip Kyungsoo hyung... Kulitnya putih bersih dan matanya agak besar tapi alisnya tebal dan bibirnya kecil tapi agak tebal seperti Kai.", timpal Sehun.

"Kalau wajahnya mirip Kyungsoo berarti... sifatnya akan sama seperti Kai.", simpul Kris yang tengah menggendong Kevin.

"Apa? Sifatnya seperti Kai?", tanya Yi Xing heboh dan tak menyangka.

"Oh tidak...", gumam Kyungsoo khawatir.

Ok, semua orang kembali mengingat betapa kelamnya masa lalu Kai karena kenakalannya sendiri. Sering membolos dan bermain basket saat matematika, mengganggu adik kelas, melarikan diri saat pelajaran tambahan bahkan Kai pernah babak belur dihajar sunbae-nya saat SMA karena menggoda kekasih sunbae-nya itu. Oh tidak, kenapa hanya ada sifat negatif pada diri Kai?

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan berganti seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak terasa, sudah hampir 8 bulan semenjak kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah kehidupan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Merasakan menjadi orang tua bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi mereka terutama Kai. Tapi Kai banyak belajar dari Yi Xing dan Kris serta Kyungsoo juga tentunya.

Kini, Kyungsoo tengah tertawa geli ketika melihat seorang namja berkulit tan tengah lomba merangkak dengan seorang namja kecil yang mungkin puluhan kali lebih kecil darinya. Sesekali Kyungsoo merutuki sifat childish Kai yang sering berlebihan saat bermain bersama Jong Soo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai? Kenapa kau malah ikut merangkak?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniyoo... Aku hanya ingin bermain bersama Jong Soo.", ujar Kai seraya tetap merangkak bersama Jong Soo.

"Tapi kau sudah besar, Kai! Sudah jadi ayah pula. Kenapa harus ikut merangkak? Biarkan saja dia yang merangkak...", ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai menghentikan perlombaan anehnya itu dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kenapa Jong Soo cepat sekali besarnya? Rasanya kemarin aku masih bisa menggendongnya dengan mudah tapi sekarang dia sudah besar...", ucap Kai seraya tersenyum dan memperhatikan Jong Soo yang asyik bermain.

"Entahlah, Kai... Aku juga tak tahu... Tapi aku senang melihatnya semakin dewasa.", ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil melihat malaikat mereka yang tengah duduk manis seraya memeluk bonekanya.

"Wah... Sepertinya kita harus tidur sekarang, Jong Soo ah... Kaja!", ajak Kyungsoo ketika ia menyadari jika hari sudah berubah menjadi larut malam.

Kyungsoo menggendong Jong Soo. "Apa kau mengantuk, hem? Kaja, kita tidur sekarang, ne...", ucap Kyungsoo.

"YEY! Thidul (Tidur)...", ucap Jong Soo dengan suara cadel khas anak kecil membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin gemas dengan Jong Soo.

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari Jong Soo sudah tertidur pulas di dada Kai, seakan dininabobokan oleh suara detak jantung Kai.

"Hyung belum tidur?", tanya Kai.

"Belum... Aku tak ingin melewatkan untuk melihat kegiatan Jong Soo sedetik pun. Aku takut dia cepat besar dan akan meninggalkan kita..."

"Itu masih lama, Hyung... Tak secepat yang kau bayangkan... Kau juga harus tidur, Hyung!", ucap Kai pelan agar tak membangunkan Jong Soo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ne... Aku tahu itu.", ujar Kyungsoo lalu mengelus rambut Jong Soo pelan agar tak membangunkannya.

"Jangan cepat besar, ne! Appa dan Papa terlalu menyayangimu, Jong Soo...", ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia berbaring di samping Kai.

"Tidak berat?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak..."

"Jangan kau tindih dia, ne! Pastikan kau tetap seperti itu.", ujar Kyungsoo jahil.

"Baiklah, Hyung..."

Setidaknya, semua berjalan seperti sebuah kisah klasik kehidupan, bukan? Terdengar biasa tapi sebenarnya luar biasa dan memang seperti itulah yang ada di benak Kyungsoo dan Kai. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di kehidupan mereka. Mungkin akan ada banyak rintangan dan kebahagiaan, bukan? Kita jalani saja sampai semua akan berakhir dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

** AKHIRNYA FF INI SELESAI JUGA! Ini FF KaiSoo oneshoot pertama aku tapi FF kedua KaiSoo di sini... Feel'a dapet gak? Atau malah gak karuan gitu? Gak nyambung ya? Kecepetan gitu, ya? Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan review or jejak apalah gitu dan jeongmal gomawo... d(^_^)b**


End file.
